You're A Rose
by RoseDragonscales412
Summary: As I slowed to a stop outside of the Boy's garage I was prepare for the usual routine, I walk saying anybody home; to get no response until I announce I have food then Yusei will answer by telling me where he was. Next once I enter the room with food and set it down he would ask me how school was I answer then ask him if he was hungry. The rest is pretty self explanatory.


**I know it's not Valentine's Day but I found this on my computer so I couldn't let it sit here and rot.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.**

"HEY MOVE IT!" I heard someone shout as they ran past me with a box filled with chocolate bags and cards.

"I hate Valentine's day," I mumbled as I walked slowly to my locker dodging the many balloons that were being rushed to their recipients. It's not that I hate not having a boyfriend on Valentine's Day it's the fact that all the girls are fricking giggling about all the balloons they received. I sighed as I arrived to my locker with my two balloons sticking out of the crack on the top of my locker.

"Aki-nee-chan!" I turned my head to the twins Rua and Ruka who were running down the hall towards me I noticed Ruka hold numerous amounts of Valentines in her hand.

"Hey you two, "I stated turning my attention back to my locker.

"Aki here you go…" Ruka said as she hand one of the valentines in her hand.

"Thanks you guys, and thanks for the balloons." I smiled at least two people at this school care about me. They waved before continuing down the hall to their friends.

I looked back at my combo as I turn the dial for my combo, as the door opened I noticed a… rose petal had fell out of my locker, "Odd…" I whispered as I open the door completely. My locker looks the same as always, the hook holding my backpack, my locker shelf dividing my textbooks from my notebooks and folders and binders, top shelf the same, my folded up pair of blue jeans, a picture of the gang. My eyes caught sight of something different. Lying on my jeans was a red rose, I gently grasp the stem two see a note hidden under the petals of flower.

I pick the note up expecting something of I like you yadah yadaha would go out with me, mostly because I'm a loser and junk like that. Or some cheesy poem of: _Rose_s are_ red_. I noticed it was actually a well thought out poem:

_A rose is all I see  
every time I see you,  
The tears you shed  
remind me of rain drops  
rolling down the soft petals  
of a rose;_

_Every time I see you,  
your smile reminds me  
of simply beauty;  
often miss  
in everyday matters_

_A rose,  
A rose, is all I see  
The touch of your hand  
is soft like  
a smooth rose petal_

_Others may not see  
but you're a rose  
in my eyes you see;  
_

I glance at the poem; I noticed the scribe of the writing was smudged slightly, indicating the writer would have to be left handed. I smiled slightly as I placed my physics and my history notebooks and textbooks into my bag. I grabbed my blue jeans out of my locker and headed towards the girls bathroom.

_**XxX**_

As I slowed to a stop outside of the Boy's garage I was prepare for the usual routine, I walk saying anybody home; to get no response until I announce I have food then Yusei will answer by telling me where he was. Next once I enter the room with food and set it down he would ask me how school was I answer then ask him if he was hungry. The rest is pretty self explanatory. I slid my helmet off my head before I got off my D-wheel to grab a box of pizza. I turned walk into the repair shop the boys decided to open it up, "Anybody home?" I called through the building. I got no response I slowly walked down the ramp to where Yusei's D-Wheel sat, "I have food!" I called once more.

"Upstairs!" I heard a male voice answer as I walk to the stair case, to the apartment that resides above the shop, to my left was a computer where a boy with raven colored crab shaped hair where gold streaks on the crab legs. His left cheek marked to show that he had a little trouble with the law, his eyes were glued on the screen. I smile gently as I set the pizza on the coffee table; this was the usual routine when you deal with Yusei Fudo, "How was school…" right on schedule.

"Annoying…" placed into one word of my day, I walked towards him to lean over the back of his chair. I noticed him writing a side note in his notebook, his left hand scrawled across the page quickly. I smirked, "You hungry?"

"Starved," He finally admitted as he stood up from his chair. I smile as he walked over to where I set the pizza. "Ruka and Rua said you were upset this morning."

I handed him a slice a pizza to him before answering, "What's happening this weekend?" I was very blunt was questioning him.

"Valentine's Day…" He answered before biting a piece out of his pizza. "I thought you said that didn't bother you?"

"Not having a boyfriend doesn't bother me; it's how everyone makes a big deal about it." I state I saw all the couples at duel academia just so… ugh! I couldn't explain it so I just ripped a bite out of my pizza.

I saw Yusei laughing at me gently before setting his slice on the top of the box, "There had to something that happened today that you liked," His arm stretched over the back of the couch.

I nodded as I turned my face towards him, "I got a wonderful surprise…" I couldn't help but smile when I looked to my crabbed headed friend. I place my pizza down.

Yusei seemed to smile back at me, "Oh really what was that?" Like he didn't know. I gently turn his face so that his **marked** cheek was turned towards me. I gently laid my lips on his cheek.

I shortly after I pulled away with a smile on my face, "A wonderful Valentine's gift…" I whispered to him, "From my best guy friend." I could see he was a little surprise by gesture.

He let a small smile come on to his lips before turning to look at me, "Do you want to go for a drive, just you and me?"

"How about after we eat?" I joked as I indicated towards the box.


End file.
